The patent applications FR2 988 862 and FR2 988 874 disclose methods for locating mobile magnetic objects presented before a network of magnetometers having N triaxial magnetometers mechanically connected to one another without any degree of freedom in order to preserve a known distance between each of said magnetometers, where N is an integer greater than or equal to five. Said known methods involve:                a) the measurement, by each of the magnetometers, of the amplitude of the magnetic field along each of the measurement axes thereof,        b) the estimation, on the basis of the measurements from the magnetometers, of the values of a plurality of variables by resolving a current system of equations connecting said variables to each measurement from a triaxial magnetometer of the network, each variable corresponding to the position or to the orientation or to the amplitude of a magnetic moment of a permanent magnet of the magnetic object,the iteration of steps a) and b) at successive instants in time in order to obtain the estimated values of each variable at said various successive instants.        
These methods work particularly well. In particular, said methods are capable of locating numerous different mobile magnetic objects. Moreover, they are also capable of simultaneously locating a plurality of mobile magnetic objects that are mechanically independent from one another. Owing to these capabilities, these methods are referred to as “flexible”.
However, when the number of mobile magnetic objects to be located simultaneously increases, the precision of the locating of each of said mobile magnetic objects decreases.
Prior art is likewise known from: U.S. Pat. No. 7,932,718B1, US2003/095115A1, FR2952450A1, US2002/171427A1, FR2988862A1, GB2310930A.
The aim of the invention is to improve the precision of said known methods for locating mobile magnetic objects, notably when the number of mobile magnetic objects to be located simultaneously increases, while preserving the flexibility of said methods.